You Can't Control Faith
by Lil Blader Demon
Summary: What happens after Link saves Termina with the help from the Fierce Deity Mask?And does the mask have another side?Does Hyrule die?Found out right here!ONE SHOT!


L.B.D: Yeah...just read the story k?

**Dislcaimer: I don't own The Legend of Zelda

* * *

**

He couldn't have saved the lives of the people from Termina without it. But by using it his life changed. Everything and everybody who had once known the kind and gentle hero known as Link, they couldn't believe what he'd done. Her body had been lying motionless on the ground for a few hours before the king had come back from a meeting. He had been waiting, leaning on the wall and when the ruler of Hyrule had shouted,"What has happened!" a smirk grew over his face. Link had killed the princess Zelda and all the guards trying to protect her. After walking out of the shadows he grabbed his sword at swung it at the kings head,"I..thought...you...were..a...hero.." the kings eyes became white, and he fell over...dead. -Duh :P -

His once sea-blue eyes were now blazing with fire, a fire to rule the world like the King of the Gerudo's once tried to do. And this all happened by picking up a simple mask, The Fierce Deity Mask. When he had put it on Link had ultimate power, and that power had controlled his mind. But that power wasn't enough for him, he craved for more. So a little voice in his head had told him,"_Kill the innocent, and you'll gain more strength."_

Links power had increased strongly ever since he had listened to that voice, but he still didn't have enough. He had slaughtered all of his friends in the Kokiri Forest, soon everyone in Hyrule, Kakariko Village, and all the horses, cows, chickens, Malon, and Talon at the Lon Lon Ranch. He now had immense power, he had killed everyone in Zora's Domain, Goron City, Gerudo Fortress, and all the great fairies scattered around Hyrule.

He still wanted more.

So the people of Termina had perished, the same with all their goron's, zora's, and deku scrub's living near by. Even the residents in Holodrum, Labrynna, and Koholint Island would never see the light of day again. This horror had spread throughout the land and to every place Link went to, death ruled.

Pretty soon nearly everyone was dead, only few people still lived in the Mushroom Kingdom, Altea, Onett, and other places near Hyrule. But now the so called "Hero of Time" was beginning to slowly fade off the land. The mask that stole his heart and mind was starting to see that power wasn't the answer. It wanted to let everyone live in freedom again, but it was stuck in the young boys body.

The only way to give the people harmony was to be wiped off the face of the world, inside Link. It was it's only choice to make, for the young boy just kept killing non-stop. The masks decision was made, and right before Link was about to kill an innocent girl he started to glow white, then that light flew into the sky and disappeared.

_"Nayru, Din, and Farore, please forgive my actions in this boy,"_the mask pleaded,_"I was wrong, I should have never done what I did. So please, restore all the land I ruined, all the water I froze, all the tree's and animals I destroyed, and all the people I killed. It wasn't fair to them and it wasn't fair to Link, so please revive the land once more and never let us out from the realm where Ganon lies in. Please, goddesses give those people another and better life, please I beg of you!"_

The Fierce Deity Mask waited for a few minutes before everything went white, and in front of him with his back turned he saw the King of Evil himself,"Hm, I see you took control of that little punk. Well, why didn't you finish the job of killing everyone and ruling the world?" Ganon asked.

"Because,"Link replied,"because if I did that there would be nothing or anyone TO rule."

"You have a point."

"And also I did it because those people don't deserve death, they deserve life..."

"But you still crave for more power! Even now! Why didn't you just kill Zelda along with her dad then rule the world? It would have been as easy as that!"

"You're wrong about killing the king and princess.You see just killing Zelda and her dad wouldn't be enough to rule the world. I would then have to kill all the other king's, queen's, prince's, and princess's throughout the entire world...Argh goddamnit! I just want to destroy something right now...and the only thing I could destroy would be...you."

Link looked at Ganon in the eye, he could sense fear. This put a smirk on Link's face, while taking his sword out of it's sheath Ganondorf tried to run away, which was pretty useless since you can't run on thin air, Link started to float towards the King of the Gerudo's. He got in a fighting stance and before Ganon could even look back he was sliced in two. Doing this Link felt ultimate power surge through him, but he also knew that was pointless because know he craved more power then before.

_"I need more power damnit!"_

The lands of Hyrule were filled once again with it's grass, tree's, rivers, and life. But this didn't make Zelda happy at all, she hadn't seen Link in 4 days ever since everyone had come back from the afterlife,"Where could he be?" the princess asked herself pacing in her room trying to think of what could've happened to him. Nothing had come into her mind so she just sat on her bed looking at the ceiling.

"Oh Link,"she whispered looking back down while tears started to form in her eyes,"I miss you...and I love you...please don't be dead..."

-Now imagine a picture of the view going out of Zelda's window but still looking at Zelda, then go up and look into the sky and put Link's face behind a cloud :P -

* * *

L.B.D: So how was it? This was my first one shot ever so I'm not sure if it's very good, please review! Oh and I know The Mushroom Kingdom, Altea, and Onett aren't part of Hyrule, I just couldn't think of what places to put there. 


End file.
